Kevin's Berry
by harriiiet
Summary: Kevin drabbles with his hot new cunt, Berry Ross. Rated M for later chapters


Kevin's Berry  
Drabbles

* * *

The new chick sits next to me at lunch, little cunt.

We're parallel. Thigh to thigh. She has her laptop out, ignoring me. It's been this way for 17 days now. Sitting here in silence. Useless.

"You okay little cunt? Ever heard of boundaries?"

She's slow to react. Typing the rest of her paragraph before even deigning me an answer.

"What's wrong Kevin.

Don't you like company."

A statement. She knows I wont tell her to leave.

Fucking bitch.

* * *

"What are you doing."

"Putting my head on your shoulder. I'm tired."

"Stop."

"No.

Three weeks later we're still in the same position. Except she feels the need to touch me. Bitch leans her cheek on me. She thinks she can do whatever she wants. But so can I.

"What are you doing."

"Resting my head."

* * *

"Come over to my house."

"Okay."

We barely speak. It's better that way. She walks slower than I do. She's a lot shorter than I am too.

"Hold my bag."

"No."

So she dumps it on my shoulder anyway. Doesn't she know I could snap her pretty little neck? Plow an arrow through her ear. But I won't. I'm used to her, but I don't like her.

"Where's your room?"

"Upstairs."

She's in the foyer now. Inspecting. Judgemental whore. Now she wants to go to my room.

So I let her.

* * *

She's sitting on my bed. On her laptop. Just like everyday at lunch. Except she's not touching me. I'm at my desk. We don't talk. I don't know much about her, but I don't care.

She's probably from european blood. So fucking pale. She's got stupid freckles on her nose. Catty eyes. They're darker than mine. So is her hair. It looks stupid like that. It's short. But long enough for me to pull from behind. And it's so fucking curly. She's a fat bitch too. She always has her fat thigh touching mine. Her ass is fat too. But her waist isn't. I like that. It tapers to her belly. She's got perky little tits too, that sit up high on her chest.

"What."

"You've got perky tits."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Oh, Kevin, I didn't know you had a guest."

"Surprised?"

"How are you? I'm Eva, Kevin's mom"

"Fine, nice to meet you."

This is the twelfth time she's come over. This is just as routine as lunch. Evidently she lives right down the street. Little stalker.  
Today is the first time she saw her. She looks confused. Hurt. Seems I only hate her.

Poor bitch.

* * *

"Kevin come here."

"Why."

I'm laying down. We're perpendicular. She's got her legs draped across my lap. Cunt. Of course we're on our respective computers. We still don't talk. But I don't mind. She's slowly moved to touching me. Same as school. We sat on opposite sides of my room, on my bed, facing each other, side by side at the headboard. She thinks she can crawl all over me. Make me uncomfortable. So can I. She doesn't react when I put my hand on her thigh. It's like she expects it.

"Stop."

"Okay."

* * *

I can tell she's tired. Her eyes are murky and slitted. She won't say anything though.

"You're tired."

She just looks at me. Like I'm stupid. Like of course I'm tired are you fucking retarded? She's making a face. Don't look at me like that, Berry.

"Just lie down."

So she does. Under my duvet. Like she owns the fucking place. But I don't stop her. Just because she's here doesn't mean I'll alter my schedule to make her comfortable. So I take a nap too.

* * *

"Kevi—Oh."

Mom walked in while we were napping. She saw us lying together. Berry was awake though. She said she was on her stomach with her head on my pillow. And I must have moved because I had my face smushed into her back. She didn't wake me. She said she waited til my mom left to roll over and cram her face in my neck. But I didn't want her grabbing me. She said I was too tired to stop her. So she stayed.

* * *

12:01 AM.

Berry should be at home. But she's not. She's got her freckly nose molesting my throat. Her breath is hot. She's too close. I push her to the other side of my bed. Crap I woke her up.

"Kevin?"

"Yea."

"I should be home."

"Yea."

Instead of getting up she log-rolls back over to me. Smushes her face into my pectorals. She's hot. Too close. I don't like it.

But it is cold.

* * *

"Is that a quiver?"

This weekend I show Berry my archery. She tells me to shoot an apple off her head. So I did. I could have killed her. But I didn't. Because I don't dislike her.

"Hey Kevin."

"What."

"Your bow and arrow make you look like Robin Hood."

"Thanks."

* * *

Berry comes over. She was worried because I wasn't at school today.

"I'm sick."

"Aw."

"You were worried about me."

"Yes."

Berry's strange. She settles in under my heavy quilt. I lean back into her perky tits. And she curls her chubby little fingers into my hair. It feels good. I focus on her tits pressed into the back of my neck and her fat thighs on either side of me. If I really concentrate can feel her hot cunt under her school skirt.

That's when I decided I'd fuck Berry one day.

* * *

"I'm coming over to your house."

"...okay."

This is the first time I've ever been inside Berry's house. It's a lot smaller than mine. Her room is black, with light furniture. I leave all my shit on her floor. She doesn't care. She pushes me onto her bed so she can lie against my chest. Recently she's taken a liking to playing with my fingers. She pulls them a little and twists them, holds them, bends them. Sometimes she sucks on them or bites my nails. Little freak.


End file.
